Mischief Never Managed
by CrazyWildandProud
Summary: This is the story of Lily and her friends as they battle it out with the marauders.Mainly based on Sirius/OC relationship. Will the marauders be able to hold their reign as kings of hogwarts prankers or will the Sirens become the queens?5th yr & on. R


**-So if you read this and it seems familiar it is because this was m original fanfiction. I put it up sometime last year but recently took it down. I had used dome ideas from other stories and in general my writing kind of sucked.I am not proud of what I did and I'm now going back to fix it. **

**This will be the same plot line, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC and James/Lily with Peter/no one**

**- I love reviews so if you do you will probably get a mention in the next chapter.**

**Also constructive is great, I know I'm not the best writer so any help in improving is forever welcome. **

**This starts off in Lily's POV but is indeed mainly a Sirius/OC. If you can guess which one that is in the reviews you get a metaphorical cookie. I know not very good incentive but it would just be fun. **

**If you are looking for a Lily?James stroy there will be heavy L/J in this one but my other story, The Final Year of Pranking, is that. I know it hasn't been updated in forever but I will be within a week but reviews will encourage me more...**

**-Disclaimer: never ever no matter how much I wish will this be mine. It all belongs to J.K.**

"Lily! Wake up you FREAK! If you don't get your butt up you'll be late!" A such a sweet thing to wake up to your sister screaming at you in the middle of-Wait what was todays date? I jumped out of bed and scrambled to my calendar where I had circled September 1 at least five times. Yes! Today was the day! Today was my first day as a Prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was so excited to be going back, escaping my sister and being with my best friends in the entire world.

On the bad side though I'd have to deal with the marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black Peter Pettergrew and Remus Lupin. James and Sirius were the most annoying boy s in the world. They were always pranking people and being general cocky jerks. Plus James was always asking me out. I hated it!

I grabbed my trunk and the owl my parents had bought me for becoming Prefect and was off down the steps and out into the car. I didn't eat breakfast because I was planning on eating on the train. Dad drove me to the station but then I was alone, as always. I ran towards the barrier but suddenly something cut me off and I fell while my whole trolly tumbled to the ground. I scanned around to see what had tripped me and saw Potter and Black snickering as they made their way through the barrier. Well if that's how they wanted it the fine. I can play dirty too. Next chance I get they will wish they had stayed home this year. I got up and again had the wind knocked out of me as a short ball of energy came barreling into me.

"Lily!" My best friend Alice semi-screamed.

"Alice! It's so good to see you but would you mind getting off of me?"

"Oops sorry" Alice giggled. I hadn't seen her since June. She looked the same, short and pixie like. We ran through the barrier together loaded our trunks onto the train and went to find a compartment. Eventually we found one with our other friends Tess and Lola. Tess was more of a tom-boy while Lola was girly. They were always bickering but like sisters. Lola could be quite violent when someone got on her nerve's though, especially Tess.

"Hey girlies! I missed you this summer!" Alice said as we walked in. I plopped down next to Alice near the door as Lola and Tess were already sitting together.

"You too Alice! And Lily, what did you do to your hair?"

"Yeah Lils I was going to ask in the station but then I ran you over and sort of got distracted..." They were refering to how I had chopped at least six inches off of my previously waist length hair. Now it was a littler past my shoulders.

"Well, lovely Tuney thought that I might like some bubble gum, while I slept. There were a lot of tears and such but in the end she was grounded and mom took me to get it fixed. That was pretty much all the events of the summer. How about you guys?" We settled in and got caught up but soon the train started whistling and left the station. We were officially on our way.

"Hey guys, I've got to go to the Head compartment to get patrolling orders. See you later." I left and went on my way. I bet thatRemus was the other prefect. He was always trying to control Potter and Black and help Pettigrew with his homework. He seemed responsible too.

When I made it too the head's compartment I found that I was right about Remus being the other Prefect. I wanted to talk to him but too soon the Head Girl started the meeting. After the meeting I caught up to him in the corridor before he could get back to the other marauders.

"How was your summer Remus?" I asked politely.

"Decent" was his curt reply.

"How talkative we are today" I replied with a smirk. I had a plan on how to get his help on the prank I was planning on Black and Potter.

"Look Remus, I have a proposition for you." Better get straight to the point.

"Uh Oh this can't be good. Every time you start using that voice you want my help with something involving pranking James and Sirius." I'd only ever tried pranking them once or twice before but they had been fails, even with Remus's help. I had been plotting this all summer by owl correspondence with Alice and it was fool proof.

"Well maybe this times different." I replied

"Oh no, you are just like James whenever you get an idea of a prank you have to go through with it until it works or you come up with a more devious plan." How dare he!

"Don't you dare compare me to that low life scum!" I practically screamed!

"Lily relax! Please, it was merely a statement besides, James' pranks usually involve someone getting injured. Or the Slytherins."

"Okay fine. You're right. I want to prank them and once again I need your help. Will you please help me with this prank I really want to teach them a lesson. They already knocked me down in the station."

"Fine I'll do it but-" I cut him off. I was too excited to listen to him talk about if it backfired. "Great. Just meet me on the platform when we get to school and I'll tell you my idea." With that I headed down the coridor checking in on each compartment as I had first patrol.

I collapsed next to Alice after my patrol was done and had returned to the compartment.

"I hate Potter and Black!"

"And why might that be?" Tess asked with mock curiousness

"Well maybe because when I was checking the other compartment I found them with a tied up Slytherin feeding him vomit flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. I think they went and bought every package on the trolley then searched through every package until they had at least thirty."

"Wow that's low even for them." Tess said with what seemed to be admiration in her voice.

"Really Tess you think that was cool?" Oh boy. Here we go. Now Lola and Tess were going to start bickering and we weren't even at Hogsmade Station yet.

"I never said that!"

"But your tone implied it."

"Well it was kinda funny and... Lola your just a party pooper!"

"So Alice, I spoke to Remus and he agreed to meet me on the platform. I'll tell him the rest there." I said speaking over the two bickering.

"Really? That's great! I can't wait. Then we will have to tell these two gits about our master plan..."

"Yeah your right but right now while they are bickering we can just let them and we'll tell that later at some peaceful point."

The rest of the ride was uneventful beside Lola and Tess fighting. Soon we were pulling into the oh-so familiar station. I left the girls saying that I had more duties because I didn't want Lola and Tess to know yet. I sent a wink to Alice though.

"Remus over here!" I semi-whispered so I wouldn't be heard.

"Lily What the-?"

"Sshh I don't want to be seen. Now come with me and we'll walk to the heads so we won't look suspicious."

"Okay. SO what's this big prank?"

"Well I was planning on getting you to get ahold of their bags for me so I could add and remove a few items."

"I don't know." He sounded like he knew what I was going to do.

"Oh Come on Remus! Please! This will be funny." I pulled my big doe eyes and could literally see him breaking.

"Fine. But if this gets me in trouble you will be sorry. I am the brains of the operations of the marauders most times. You have been warned." He sounded omnious. I always knew Potter and Black were too stupid to do half the things th marauders did half the time though. Pettigrew seemed like just a tag-a-long.

"Good. Go grab their trunks and meet me in the common room during the feast."

" Won't someone notice we're gone?"

"No. I'll claim to be sick and you will suddenly have forgotten your oh-so precious book in the dormitory that you can't be parted with."

"Okay, but they will be suspicious."

"Doesn't matter. They will have other things on their minds tomorrow. Meet me there at eight sharp."

Where was he? It was eight fifteen and still no sight of Remus. Suddenly he burst through the door.

"Where were you?"

"I.."

"Well it doesn't matter now. Did you get the trunks?"

"Of course. Here." He gave them to me and I made him turn around while I took out all of the guys robes and underwear and clothes in general replacing it with sleek red and black skimpy slutty, dresses, thongs and pink frilly bras. I even put pink streamers and Barbie stickers on Potter's brooms. For Black I took out his posters of women in bikinis and replaced it with guys in swim trunks and speedos. Then I closed them up and handed them to Remus.

"Tomorrow is the first day of class. Make sure the guys wake up late and have to wear whats in their trunks. And no one is to offer them an alternative Got it?"

"Sure Lily. But why wake them up late?"

"So they will be tired and not have enough time to think their way out of it."

"Okay. See you in the morning."

"You to Remus." The girls came back soon after but I was already in bed as I had left the great hall in the pretense that I felt sick.

Tomorrow morning will be eventful to say the least I thought as I drifted off to sleep. My last thought was that I had to get my hands on some kind of camera.

**Well now that you read my first chapter Go you! please find out what that little button right below does. **


End file.
